


Viajante

by Auroras3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is not a Targaryen, Jonaerys, Jonerys, Love, One Shot, alternative universe, jon and daenerys
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras3/pseuds/Auroras3
Summary: Jon Snow não pode negar uma carona a sua ex namorada, Daenerys Targaryen.





	Viajante

Jon Snow dirigia o seu carro numa rodovia livre do trânsito pesado, cantarolando distraidamente uma música, também aproveitando o libertador vento fresco que invadia o automóvel através das janelas abertas, quando avistou Daenerys Targaryen novamente, com os seus lisos cabelos prateados que desciam até a sua cintura delineada e seus grandes olhos de lavanda que imediatamente o capturaram, por um momento insensato pensara que fitava um verdadeiro anjo. Vestia um short jeans que cobria metade de suas coxas, uma leve regata cinzenta com alças de renda realçando sua pele translúcida que facilmente se tornava avermelhada e tênis negros de cano mediano.

Tentando clarear os seus nublados pensamentos, estreitou os olhos para se atentar ao que ela fazia e não a sua aparência deslumbrante, fazia um sinal com a mão como se estivesse pedindo uma carona, carregava em seus ombros uma bolsa imensa e um sorriso alegre que brincava perigosamente nos seus lábios carnudos ao reconhecer a pessoa que dirigia o familiar Impala 1967, o mesmo reduzia de velocidade ao se aproximar dela com o motor ronronando e as pedrinhas soltas do asfalto pulando e chocando-se estridentemente contra o pneu.

— Daenerys. — Ele cumprimentou com surpresa sendo evidente no tom de voz, sentindo que também sorria.

— Jon. — Fez uma reverência exagerada, mas totalmente graciosa. — Diria que é uma doce coincidência, porém realmente preciso de uma carona, é claro, se não for um incômodo para você.

_Sempre tão direta_ , pensou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em divertimento contido. Abriu gentilmente a porta para ela que acenou grata, entrando sem rodeios e se acomodando na melhor forma possível, depositando a grande bolsa esverdeada sobre seus joelhos. Snow a fitou atentamente, absorvendo de sua familiar silhueta desde o nariz arrebitado, os cílios longos, os fios de prata que possuíam o seu característico perfume de cerejeiras na primavera, a forma que a pequena constituição de seu corpo acompanhava a sua respiração regular até o tecido da blusa que transparecia a renda fina de seu sutiã branco, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco e fosse momentaneamente submerso pelas memórias impuras do passado. Esses pensamentos foram afugentados pela voz nostálgica de Dany que acordou a sua mente, permitindo que ligasse novamente, com gentileza, a ignição do carro.

— Parece que poucas coisas mudaram por aqui. — Notou, estendendo a mão para o indígena filtro de sonhos que se pendurava no retrovisor.

Ignorando-a nessa observação, lhe lançou um olhar de esguelha carregado de suspeita.

— Por que estava sozinha em uma beira de estrada?

— Ora, fugindo de meus demônios particulares. — Respondeu, sorrindo misteriosamente, absorta em encarar fixamente o azulado horizonte.

— Esse mistério todo não responde a minha pergunta. — Retrucou com aspereza, enquanto realizava uma curva. — Não deve imaginar o risco que correu, você seria o perfeito banquete de um maníaco!

_Ah! Então, o rabugento nortenho ainda se preocupa comigo._   _—_ Pensou ela, deliciada com a constatação, rapidamente erguendo as sobrancelhas albinas. Optou pela sinceridade, levando em consideração que se sentia confortável em sua presença após três anos gostosos e atribulados de namoro. Além de gostar dele mais do que deveria mesmo que o término tenha sido muito drástico e o fato que se passara duros dois anos, em alguns momentos ainda se pegava durante a noite relembrando à sua maneira de pronunciar as palavras, enchendo-as de seu forte sotaque nortenho que lhe provocava aceleradas pulsações em todos os lugares possíveis, o seu toque faminto explorando as suas curvas, os seus beijos que eram tão intensos que até lhe roubavam a vontade de voltar a respirar quando o ar lhe vazia falta, os fartos cachos negros em que adorava prender os seus dedos, a curva do pescoço onde apreciava afundar o rosto quando lentamente recuperava a consciência, as mãos que sempre se entrelaçavam durante a ansiada união, a barba arranhando a pele que se tornava rubra, deixando para trás uma trilha de sensibilidade e pelos arrepiados e principalmente os escuros olhos que lhe diziam muito tanto desesperado desejo, fome voraz quanto adoração e amor, sentimentos que jamais lhe foram dirigidos nessa absurda intensidade. Absolutamente ninguém com que ficara nos anos anteriores conseguira tal proeza, nunca se expandira além do usual.

— Não temo mais as ameaças vazias de Viserys assim como me conscientizei de suas verdadeiras intenções. Não sou e nem serei a marionete dos planos dele. — Prendeu uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha. — Como não posso permanecer em casa, então estou trabalhando em hotéis ou bares, dormindo em motéis sempre me mudando antes que o meu gentil irmão me localize. Tendo uma visão otimista, estou conhecendo melhor o mundo, os animais e sobretudo as pessoas.

— E quanto a Harvard?

— Perdi-a no exato instante em que neguei me casar com o homem que asseguraria a estabilidade de Viserys na Império de Ferro. Para ser sincera, não lamento muito essa perda. — Apoiou um lado da face no gélido frio do vidro da janela que fechara há alguns segundos.

— Não é certo. — Resmungou com um ar irritado. — Qualquer pessoa tem o direito de tomar as suas atitudes por si mesmo.

— Quem disse que o mundo é justo, Jon Snow? Olhe só para nós dois, deveríamos estar juntos, morando numa casa simples e com uma dúzia de filhos. Mas, hoje optamos por diferentes estradas.

_Que poderiam ter levado ao mesmo destino. —_ Contestou imediatamente em seus pensamentos.

Um silêncio perturbador se instaurou no veículo com a menção do doloroso relacionamento, pois as lembranças pipocaram fervorosamente em ambos. Jon a quisera desde o momento que colocara os seus olhos sobre a sua figura, quando a vira parada do lado de fora de seu apartamento cuidando dos canteiros de flores a escutar uma música em alto volume, não se importava se teriam uma vida modesta ou luxuosa, o essencial era tê-la todas as noites em seus braços, não temia as artimanhas do futuro e esse fora precisamente o seu grande erro. Porém, essa fantasia simples sempre fora o desejo mais profundo de Daenerys, tinha o hábito de lhe sussurrar com a voz rouca depois de fazerem amor que iriam morar numa casa de porta vermelha com limoeiros e que teriam muitos filhos, mas nunca deixariam de amarem um ao outro, representava uma promessa reconfortante para os dois que nunca se esqueceriam de tais palavras.

— Creio que o ambiente necessite de uma música nesse instante. — A prateada comentou desconfortável, mexendo no rádio. — Rolling Stones? Acredito que não. Beatles? Não é o momento adequado. Hmmm, interessante. Faz um bom tempo que não escuto Raul Seixas.

A primeira estrofe de Metamorfose Ambulante invadiu os ouvidos de ambos. Ele não pode evitar que surgisse em seus lábios um sorriso discreto, essa era a música preferida da mulher ao seu lado, fato que parecia não ter mudado com o tempo já que ela acompanhava cantarolando para si mesma.

— Se me lembro bem, você ouvia essa música quando nos conhecemos?

— Sim. — Confirmou exultante. — Estava muito distraída para perceber que te incomodava com tanta cantoria, mas no final você nem reclamou.

— Como poderia? Quando me dei conta já estava perdido por você, já não me importava mais com nada. — Confessou com diversão no tom de voz.

— Não posso negar que não senti o mesmo. — Riu calorosamente, cruzando os dedos. — Essa noite foi bastante divertida para nós dois.

— Foi. Considerando que paramos na cama depois de nos conhecermos pela primeira vez. — Um rubor tímido se alastrou em suas bochechas que causaram um sorriso torto na jovem.

— Essa questão pareceu não te incomodar. — Provocou maliciosamente, adorando presenciar a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

— Não devíamos ter saído daquele apartamento.

— Como está o Fantasma e os seus irmãos? — Perguntou curiosa, na tentativa de aliviar o clima pesado e de se livrar das vividas memórias da primeira noite de amor, enquanto retirava de sua bolsa um livro de psicologia.

Conversaram durante horas, atualizando o que acontecera com ambos durante o período de separação, contando as novidades na vida dos meios irmãos de Jon, que o seu relacionamento com Catelyn evoluíra inesperadamente, que Rickon precocemente arrumara uma namorada se considerando que mal saíra da infância, que Sansa pretendia cursar moda, o que Arya aprontara contra a ruiva, como Bran se metia cada vez mais com o uso da maconha afirmando que a Terra era plana ou como Robb pretendia oficializar o pedido de casamento com Margaery Tyrell que era totalmente endoidada por ele. Esquecendo os porquês de terem se distanciado um do outro, fortalecendo os atrativos que tanto gostavam, os olhares abandonando a hesitação e o medo. O desejo de se tocarem fortalecendo à medida que os braços se roçavam acidentalmente, quando ela decidia trocar a estação do rádio.

— Tenho inveja de você, Jon Snow. — Ela admitiu repentinamente.

— Por que?

Dany suspirou profundamente, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo prateado fugindo dos olhares de esguelha

— Tens uma família de verdade, uma casa e pessoas que fariam de tudo pela sua felicidade e saúde.

— Sabes que não precisa ficar se escondendo por aí como um fugitivo da polícia. Na minha casa sempre tem um lugar para mais um.

— Esse é o seu problema, Jon. — Fungou desapontada. — Você me assusta.

Impulsivamente, o bastardo parou o carro em um canto afastado do tráfego constante da estrada ladeada por verdes pinheiros para poder se concentrar exclusivamente nela que tentava de modo errôneo escapar de sua a atenção. Tocou sua pequena mão como se estivesse pedindo permissão para envolve-la, apreciando o efeito que provocava em seu corpo e sua pele tão suave como ele se recordava, Daenerys nem um pouco surpresa voltou-se para ele com os olhos se transformando num tom mais escuro de púrpura, sem soltar a mão de seu nortenho, inclinou-se ousada para capturar os seus lábios que a receberam com uma fome insaciável, seus cabelos caíam com um véu em suas costas, acariciando levemente o rosto dele que se entorpecia com o seu doce perfume de cereja.

Ela gemeu prazerosamente, quando ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior e o puxou, aprofundando o beijo bem como envolvendo com seus braços musculosos a sua miúda cintura, trazendo-a para o seu colo sem quebrar em nenhum momento o beijo. Dany sentia a barba arranhar a sua pele e o seu gosto embriagante de uísque envelhecido possuir o seu paladar sensível, enquanto corria as suas mãos para dentro da camisa de Jon, dedilhando satisfeita os seus músculos que se tornavam cada vez mais tensos. Snow que lentamente sentia o juízo e a timidez lhe escaparem entre os seus dedos, ajudou-a a arrancar apressadamente a sua camisa assim como a fina blusa da prateada, expondo a sua clara pele arrepiada e o sutiã de renda branca, a malícia brilhando em seus olhos negros quando se recusou a beijar os seus lábios inchados, sua boca e os seus dentes começaram uma trilha maligna de sua mandíbula, do pescoço até o ventre, onde ela tremia com seu toque, apertando os quadris contra ele que rosnou como um lobo irritado.

Desajeitado, tentou soltar o sutiã, porém somente teve êxito com a ajuda de Daenerys que riu sem pudor nenhum, admirada com a intensidade nos olhos escuros do jovem que a admirava longamente, tocando lentamente com as suas mãos ásperas as auréolas rosadas dos seios, afagando os mamilos com a língua antes de beijá-los com uma fome fervorosa, em resposta Dany que estava com a respiração errática arrebentando o elástico que mantinha preso o cabelo emaranhado de Snow e enroscou os dedos em seus cachos, arranhado o seu couro cabeludo, arfando audivelmente e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Após um longo tempo consegui trazer de volta para si os lábios de Jon, beijando-o como se fosse a primeira e última vez que poderiam o fazê-lo. Possuída pela ardente necessidade ao sentir a evidente ereção dele encostar em sua coxa, abriu os botões de sua calça jeans, puxando-a para baixo ao mesmo segundo em que ele tirava o seu short revelando a sua minúscula calcinha branca.

— Talvez não devêssemos fazer isso. — Ofegou roucamente com a respiração irregular, roçando levemente o nariz no dela. — Não tenho camisinha no carro e estamos num lugar público.

— Francamente, não me importo com isso. Preciso de você dentro de mim, Jon Snow. — Rebateu e era tudo o que precisava ser dito, sentiu as pontas sensíveis dos seios tocarem o seu peito, envolvendo os braços por seu pescoço e notando somente agora que ele abaixara o banco de couro do Impala.

As mãos do bastardo rasgaram a calcinha apenas em um ímpeto e se livraram da sua própria roupa íntima, segurando-a pelas nádegas e erguendo-a.

A concretização da união foi surpreendente para ambos depois de tantos anos afastados. Dany emitiu um pequeno som de surpresa que seria substituído por um gemido de prazer incontestável, ditando fielmente os movimentos com as mãos dele agarradas em seus estreitos quadris, acompanhando-a sem pestanejar. Jon não poderia ficar ruborizado, pois a sua pele já estava tão avermelhada quanto era possível. Em uma forma de se rebelar, ele fez um movimento com os quadris se aprofundando ainda mais, os olhos púrpuras de Daenerys saíram das órbitas de tanto que estava contagiada pela euforia.

— Olhe para mim. — O nortenho segurou o seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

— Jon, por favor, não posso mais aguentar.

— Ainda não, minha rainha. — Agarrou-a com força pela pequena cintura, movendo-se tortuosamente devagar, mordiscando o bico do seio, até que a Targaryen realmente gemesse. — Temos muito tempo. E pretendo fazê-la gemer e gritar o meu nome como se estivesse despedaçando em meus braços

Daenerys soltou um gritinho de surpresa, sentindo como se tivesse derretendo, transformando-se em uma poça, o sangue latejando em suas têmporas, estremecendo de acordo com o ritmo em que Jon se perdia totalmente dentro dela. Em algum momento, escutou vagamente um rosnado profundo sair do nortenho que a preencheu com a sua semente e a trouxe para perto para que descansasse sobre o seu peito.

— Senti a sua falta, Jon Snow. — Murmurou com a voz rouca.

 

_..._

Ele estacionava o automóvel no estacionamento de uma mercearia, onde pretendia comprar comida para Daenerys e alguns objetos que eles precisariam futuramente. Antes de sair distribuíra beijos carinhosos por toda a sua alva face, prometendo que logo voltaria para tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez, que não precisava se preocupar com absolutamente nada quando ela insistiu em dar o dinheiro para pagar as compras.

Sentindo que poderia flutuar, voltou com os braços cheios de sacolas pesadas. Não estava preparado para a surpresa que lhe aguardava dentro do Impala, não havia um sinal sequer de sua Targaryen estivera lá apenas há alguns minutos, sobrara somente o seu marcante perfume que habitaria por muito tempo no carro, o choque instaurou em suas feições tanto que os sacos caíram ruidosamente no imundo chão. Notou que uma folhinha fora presa às pressas no filtro de sonhos, pegou-a bruscamente e leu o seu conteúdo.

_‘‘Sinto muito por fugir dessa maneira, sem me despedir adequadamente. Compreendo a raiva que estará sentindo, mas sei que não me deixaria partir. Simplesmente, não posso colocar você em risco._

_Sonho com o dia em que moraremos na casa de porta vermelha e teremos uma dúzia de filhos._

_Saiba que eu o amo mais do que deveria._

_Adeus._

_Daenerys.’'_


End file.
